Maybe Tomorrow
by MissGreen1
Summary: Rachel is getting tired of seeing a drunk Santana stumble in every night with another girl on her arm. So she decides to do something about it. PEZBERRY! One Shot! Please review! :)


It was the 4th time Santana had stumbled in, drunk and half naked at 2am. Rachel understood why she was upset: Brittany and Sam were happy, making blond babies together in Lima when she was stuck in New York-chasing a dream that was swiftly running away from her as fast as it could. A countless stream of girls were seen leaving the building in the mornings, looking tired with their mascara smudged and their hair always tousled. In the past, Rachel chose to ignore it because she understood that Santana was heartbroken; but enough was enough.

Kurt was away at Adams apartment and after her breakup with Brody, her once welcoming New York home was suddenly empty and cold. Rachel sat on her favourite armchair with a cup of Hot Chocolate in her hand waiting for Santana to come home.

She finally stumbled in, drunk out of her mind with her dress strap slipping to reveal a smooth layer of tan, latina skin. She was gripping a girl's hand and both were in hysterics, falling into the apartment whilst clutching each other for support. Sighing, Rachel got up and attempted to separate to two girls. She didn't know why her blood boiled when she saw Santana's eyes gleaming with lust at the stranger, but it made her eventually gain the strength to shove the other girl off her room-mate.

"Rachel!" Santana cried with worryingly large amounts of enthusiasm. "Meet my friend... Um, what's your name?" she asked the girl and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Tara and I..." the stranger replied but before she could manage any more, Rachel had pushed her out of the apartment and shut the door.

"Hey!" exclaimed Santana and she shot Rachel an infuriated glare. Her bitch glares were outstanding even when she was drunk. "She was my guest for the evening!"

"Santana, I think we can both agree that you've had far too many 'guests' over the last month." Rachel stated and handed the girl a drink of water and some pills.

Pouting, she replied, "But she was pretty..."

Rachel couldn't help herself. She snorted.

"Pretty?! I'm seriously judging your taste in women these days!"

She started to turn around and walk back to her room, but a slim wrist caught her own.

The Jew looked back at the Latina to see her trademark grin plastered across her pretty features.

"What? Do you think that you would be a better choice? Are you worthy of my standards?" Santana wrapped a slender arm around her waist and brought her in. Her sly smirk revealed her pearly white teeth and Rachel couldn't resist glancing down at her lips to see a pink tongue flick out as if teasing her. She gulped.

Next to her, Santana started to chuckle and pressed her body close to the other girls. "I see you do..."

"I don't!" Rachel started to protest, but she felt Santana press a thin finger to her lips.

"If I'm judging by your lust-filled eyes and they fact that you can't take them off of me, I think I can safely say that yes, you want me." Santana spoke well for a women who was intoxicated out of her mind.

Then, before Rachel could protest, she pressed her lips to the other girls. Santana tasted of coffee and cinnamon and something beautiful that she couldn't quite place. The latina slipped her tongue into the other girl's mouth and both moaned in harmony. They found themselves pressed up against the wall, limbs tangled up in each other and hands laced into each others' hair. It was heaven.

Santana broke the kiss and gripped Rachel's hand. They stumbled into her bedroom and reunited themselves with each others' bodies. Santana kissed her friend's neck and sucked in a tender piece of skin. Rachel writhed beneath her and the latina smirked in pleasure. Continuing her venture down Rachel's body, Santana slipped off her shirt and bra, leaning in to suck on her nipples. If Rachel's neck was sensitive, it was nothing as to how sensitive her breasts were. Rachel moaned, letting the most beautiful sounds escape her mouth and Santana's eyes darkened in pure arousal.

"Fuck!" the Jew murmured and threaded her hands through her lover's hair.

Santana found her pyjamas and gently slipped them off to reveal her room-mate's bare body. She sighed in admiration at Rachel's beauty.

"Santana!" Rachel mewed. "C'mon. I need you in me..."

Growling, Santana spread her lover's legs and inhaled her sweet aroma. Leaning in, she tentatively licked at the woman's pussy but Rachel gripped her head to bring her closer to her body.

Grinning, Santana said, "All in good time, baby. All in good time."

Then, without a hesitation, she nipped and sucked at Rachel's sensitive pussy without taking her eyes off of the beautiful singer in front of her. Rachel sucked on her room-mate's finger causing Santana to slip into the girl. She added another finger as to which Rachel literally screamed in pleasure. The latina reached down towards her own dripping wet pussy and fingered herself whilst watching Rachel fondle her perfectly rounded breasts.

"Santana!" Rachel breathed heavily, "Fuck! I'm coming! Fuck!"

And with that, the girl clenched around her lover's fingers, her toes curling in pure ecstasy. At the sight of her best friend coming, Santana groaned and came, her eyes squeezed tight. After the girls had relaxed from their orgasms, Santana licked up the juices leaking out of her friend's pussy and smiled when she heard Rachel moan. She kissed the singer goodnight and laid down next to her under the sheets after turning off the light.

She thought Rachel was asleep, but after a minute or so, she heard her murmur, "Thank you."

Santana turned to catch her lover's eye and tentatively kissed her nose.

"You're welcome," she smiled and curled her arm around Rachel's waist to finally sleep.

Maybe tomorrow she wouldn't have to bring home another girl.

Maybe tomorrow she wouldn't have to sleep alone.

Maybe tomorrow she wouldn't think about going back to Lima.

Maybe tomorrow she wouldn't call Brittany to only leave another voice mail.

Maybe.


End file.
